


Loud Thinker

by Astrobabe0019



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Telepathy, anyways lol, i might finish this with a lil bit of actual smut if it's requested, its a light lil taste of smut, just a classy bit, pffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrobabe0019/pseuds/Astrobabe0019
Summary: You finally meet this 'Crowley' character the boys have been trying to prevent you from seeing...





	Loud Thinker

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to my tumblr @charlatan-of-fandoms under the same name, just to let everyone know. I'm not stealing my dude!

this is just a thing based off of [this](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/112551309415/imagine-meeting-crowley-for-the-first-time-with) and [this](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/124191311986/imagine-that-youre-a-telepath-who-meets-crowley)

I made reader like… right under Cas’s height? So that puts them at about 5’11”. yeET

(lemme know if you want a part two ;) )

\----

 

“Honestly, I don’t know why you guys are so concerned about this,” you try again, arms falling helplessly to your sides. You’d finally had it and demanded to meet this ‘Crowley’ dude they kept trying to keep from you. Dean’s face was stony but you could tell you were getting to Sam, and if you got to him you’d get the elder Winchester as well. “If anything, we’ve got the upper hand here!” you gestured to yourself. “With me there, you can finally know every detail of whatever he’s planning, as well as any strings attached,” you raise your eyebrows pleadingly.

Sam looked at his brother pointedly, sharing one of their eyebrow conversations while you looked on, trying not to get caught up in their thoughts. It was just the usual worrying and secret angst that even a non-telepath could pick up on. They were some of the most emotional men you’d ever met, but they really had a right to be. Nobody could go through all that they did without being affected.

“Fine!” Dean threw his own hands up childishly. “But you don’t talk to him, got it? Zip.”

“And what if he asks me a question, Dean?” you sigh, unwilling to put up with the terms. He just makes a face and you decide not to push it, instead electing to watch the brothers put the ingredients together necessary to summon the King of Hell.

“What do you morons want now?” an irritated yet attractive voice grumbled out into the room. Its gritty undertone works into your head and you embarrassingly realize that your thighs are now a touch warmer. You shake your head at your feet, huffing a little laugh at the attitude of the stranger, which draws his attention.

“I see you’ve gotten a friend.”  
  
“She stays with us now,” Dean said, crossing his arms and setting his jaw.  
  
Crowley opened his mouth in an ‘ah’ motion and peered at you from around Sam’s frame, craning to get a glimpse of you. You move to stand between Sam and Dean despite the latter’s protests, directly across from the demon king. You raise your chin arrogantly even though you didn’t really feel it, unwilling to show that his presence intimidated you a bit. He seemed amused with this. “And just who might you be?” he asked, a new, different tone staining that dark voice of his.  
  
“Y/N,” you reply softly, looking down at him a ways to meet his darkened eyes.  
You enter Crowley’s mind, willing your focus to function like a stereo until all his extra subconscious thoughts lessened and you could hear what he was concentrating on.

  
  
_Bloody hell, that’s a fine pair of legs._

 

You froze in surprise, even though you’d picked up a few of the telltale physical indicators of attraction- parted lips, widened stance, dilated pupils.

 

_She looks all kinds of nimble- I’m sure I could bend her into all sorts of delicious positions. Over my desk, the throne..._

  
  
Once you’d opened Crowley’s cage of thoughts, they all came tumbling out.

 

 _What a little vixen._ _She’d be perfect under me, writhing as I pleasure her._ _Look at her, all long limbs and smooth skin._

 

You coughed a little, a blush trying to fight its way to your face. You pushed it down and maintained your blank mask.

 

_I’m surprised the Winchesters haven’t even tried to get in her pants, tall and slender little thing she is. Oh, the ways I could make her come absolutely undone…_

 

Feeling your cheeks finally flush, you squeeze your thighs together as much as you can in your standing position, pulling completely out of his head. Crowley notices your movement, eyes creeping mischievously from your legs up to the red tint of your neck and cheeks. His smirk grows wider as he brings his eyes back to Dean.

The men all argue at each other, making you tune out, staring off into space and trying to erase those...thoughts of Crowley’s from your head. It wasn’t really working. A sudden silence startled you out of your daze, making you look at the other three in the room warily. The room was terse with a thoughtful quiet, suggesting a deal was just proposed.

You decide to go back in and figure out what was going on in Crowley’s head. Instead of an actual thought, this time you see an image- a daydream. Your gut dropped but all of your blood rushed to the apex of your thighs.  
_  
You saw yourself on the dark wood of a large desk, legs splayed and skirt hiked up your thighs. Your neat blouse was wrenched open and your bra missing, leaving your breasts exposed, nipples pebbling from the cool air. Lacy panties were dangling from one leg, and you could feel the demon’s smirk against your thigh as he placed gentle kisses and nips on the flesh there, getting closer and closer to your center._ _The sound of your own moans filled your ears as two of Crowley’s fingers disappeared inside of you, his other hand palming at your breast. His lips were so close to your-_

You squeeze your eyes shut to try and shake the erotic images from your head. Sam looks at you, eyebrows twitching up in a silent ‘are you okay?’ and you nod minutely. As the boys clean up the mess made from summoning Crowley, you sigh and fiddle with the hem of your shirt. “U-um, you might want to start th-thinking more quietly, or at least less...d-dirtily,” you stammer out, face burning and watching the expression on his face twist in shock before turning quickly and rushing away and out of the bunker’s dungeon.


End file.
